


As the Crow Flies

by Lord_Elmo22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Elmo22/pseuds/Lord_Elmo22
Summary: Combined Day 2 & 3 entry for Hummingbird Week 2020.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose
Kudos: 8





	As the Crow Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Combined Day 2 & 3 entry for Hummingbird Week 2020.

Mistral.

Off all the places she had to be hiding, it was god forsaken Mistral. Qrow had many reasons to hate the eastern kingdom for. Bungled missions, Rogue huntsman, but chief among them: The Triad. Atlas may have had them beat in greedy business moguls, but no place had Mistral beat for organized crime. 

Weapons, illegal dust, hell even pockets of human trafficking. Qrow had lost many friends here, in one way or another. Mistral was a nest of spiders, but unfortunately for him, he needed to find one. He weaved through the crowded streets, keeping a careful eye on his pockets and his grip tight on Harbinger. 

Qrow’s vermilion eyes scanned diligently at every passerby. He may have been born in Anima, but this wasn’t his idea of home. If only he wasn’t so desperate, and a piece of his home had stayed put. But at last he found the tavern he was looking for; the known hideout of the best information broker on the continent.

“Little Miss Malachite.” The veteran huntsman hissed.

The secretive woman pivoted in her chair, a smirk planted firm on her face as she took a drag from her cigarette. Her armed guards stood by, weapons at the ready. But as numerous as they were, the squad of cronies couldn’t help but feel nervous in the presence of a known veteran. One newbie was shaking like a leaf as Qrow waltzed by.

“Qrow Branwen. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Malachite exclaimed.

“Lucky for you, I’m in need of your web so to speak” Qrow answered spitefully.

“Hmph, Is that right?” The Broker purred, “Who’s the sorry sap?”

Qrow approached the table, a bit to leisurely for one guard. He raised his revolver, but instantly regretted it as the veteran’s eyes burn into his soul. the gun lowered, prompting Qrow to reach into his shirt, pulling out a single photo. A gentle slap against the table’s surface peaked Malachite’s interest, looking down to see an old team photo. 

Qrow pointed at the woman of the far left, “I’m looking for her.”

“Ooooh... Pretty little thing, ain’t she.” The Broker taunted, “Got the goods, Branwen?”

“Naturally.” He responded, pulling out a hefty coin purse and dropping it onto the table. “Her name is Summer. Summer Rose.”

Miss Malachite delicately picked the huntsman’s keepsake, inspecting it thoroughly. Although the look on her face didn’t exactly bode confidence. She tossed the photo back at the Huntsman.

“Sorry to say hon’, but none of my people have seen her.”

Qrow drove his fists into the table, “THAT’S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!”

Everyone in the small tavern shot up. All the hired help got a lot more twitchy, steeling themselves for when things went south. Unfortunately for them, Malachite wasn’t a fan of being threatened in her own establishment.

“I can’t help you, Qrow. Now get out before my boys make you.” She threatened.

“Oh really?” Qrow fired back, Harbinger unsheathed and shining in the low light.

“REALLY...” The Broker reiterated.

“You know something and going to tell what that something is. Otherwise, you’re gonna need a few replacement staff if you catch my drift.”

A sharp whistle rang out and the fight was on. Malachite’s cronies swarmed the huntsman, but Qrow was more than ready. He slipped through the gunfire like a wraith, clashing Harbinger against their inferior blades. A singular sentence flowed through his mind; forgive me, Summer.

A thrust, a slash... Qrow fought like a wild animal. An aura arc sent one of them barrelling out a window. a shotgun shell sending another over the bar. Qrow feinted and moved faster than the eye could comprehend, proving himself to be far too much for any of these people.

The brawl lasted all of 30 seconds, and Qrow was the only one left standing. Lil’ Miss Malachite was tucked in the corner, cowering in fear. The woman tried to make a break for the door, but Qrow managed to intercept. He viciously drove her into the floor, pressing his knee onto the back of her head. Qrow gripped one of her flailing arms, position his hands for what came next.

“I’m going to ask you this once. Where. is. My Wife?” he snarled.

“Please! I’m telling you! I don- ARGHH!!!”

With a sickening snap, Qrow broke one of her fingers. The poor woman writhed in pain, but her screams meant nothing to Qrow. He already resolved to do whatever it took to find his beloved. Even if it meant this...

“Anything refreshing your memory NOW?” Qrow snapped, livid at her reluctance.

Another snap. Another scream. Only eight to go.

“OKAY! OKAY! I’LL TALK!” Malachite finally relented, “She was seen looking for a boat in Vacuo, but that’s it.”

“Do you swear? I will kill you if you’re lying.”

“I DO, I SWEAR. That’s all I know!” The woman frantically confessed.

A deep sigh left the Huntsman’s lungs as he dropped her limp wrist. Malachite continued to writhe and scream as Qrow silently made his way out. Stepping over a body or two, unsure if they were breathing or not. And honestly, Qrow wasn’t even sure if he even cared.

After all, he now had a lead. 

It was paper thin, but it was something. He would find her, even if it took years to do so. He would find Summer, even if cost him his soul. Because without her, he would never be whole.


End file.
